Shadow's Easter on the ARK
by TeddyBearTy
Summary: A little Easter fic for your enjoyment. His first Easter along with his present day Easter celebration! Hope you guys have a Happy Easter! ONESHOT!


**Hey everyone! A Easter fic coming at ya! Hope ya like it!**

In the large kitchen aboard Space Colony ARK, Maria was in the kitchen stirring up a mixture of chocolate dough. She spread it out on a cookie sheet and used a egg shaped cookie cutter to cut the cookies out. Once she was done, she placed it in the already heated oven. Easter had come once again and Maria had to look on the fridge one morning to realize that this is the first Easter that they didn't have enough eggs to decorate.

She had found a few eggs and a couple of other ingredients to create delicious egg substitutes that'll do just fine. She sighed and looked down at the large bowl that still had some dough inside, thinking what could she do with the rest of it until an answer came to her when someone or something pulled on her skirt.

"Mawia!" the little voice whined as it pulled harder on Maria's clothes. "You said you pway with me!"

"Later Shadow." Maria stated calmly, bending down to the toddler's height. "I'm busy making some treats for Grandpa and the rest of the scientists for Easter."

"Eastewr?" Shadow asked, tilting his head like a confused puppy. "Maria, wat Eastewr?"

Maria smiled warmly at the toddler, checking on the chocolate egg cookies before turning to Shadow again. "Easter is the time of year when the Easter Bunny comes all over the world, giving colorful eggs to children by hiding them and then letting them find them. He leaves treats and neat gifts inside them." she explained as Shadow jumped around happily, eager for the Easter Bunny to come.

"When is he comies?" Shadow asked happily, causing Maria to temporarily freeze before thinking of a good excuse to cover up the ARK's egg shortage until she got something. She ran into the closet and grabbed two sets of bunny ears, one pink and one blue, before returning to Shadow.

"The Easter Bunny can't make it this year since he got sick..." she stated causing Shadow's happy jumping to cease, a frown on his face. "...but I know the right two people who can take his place." she placed the set of pink bunny ears on Shadow and blue bunny ears on herself. Shadow gasped in joy and began hopping like the happy little 'bunny' he was.

Maria couldn't help but smile at the little toddler as she sniffed the chocolate in the air and forgot about the extra cookie dough that she was gonna give Shadow but decided not to so she put it in a ziplock bag and placed it in the fridge for another day. She went back to the oven and smiled in triumph when she saw the egg cookies. They were done and looked absolutely beautiful.

She took them out and went into the cabinets, taking out the multicolored frostings and placing them all out on the table. She made these out of vanilla frosting last year with food coloring and now was the perfect time to use it. Shadow walked over to the blonde, curious as to what she was doing.

"Mawia?" the little hedgehog asked as Maria placed the warm tray of cookies on the counter with the frostings.

She got a couple more ziplock bags along with a pair of sharp scissors, placing the tool out of the toddler's reach. She filled all of them with the different colors and cut a small piece of the end with the most frosting on. She placed the scissors back in the drawer and picked up Shadow, sitting him down in the chair beside her.

"Listen carefully Shadow. Do not use too much of the frosting on one cookie okay? You can decorate it however you want and have lots of fun." Maria explained as Shadow squealed in joy, grabbing the bag with the blue icing and getting to work.

The blonde smiled and started to make her own. About fifteen minutes later, the two placed their cookies in small baskets and set out to make everyone's day. The duo first went to Professor Gerald's room, where he was sitting on his desks, scanning through several different files on the computer until her heard three soft knocks on his door. He turned away from the monitor and smiled, knowing already who it is.

"It's open." he stated, turning back to the monitor. Shadow and Maria came in, the little hedgehog smiled cutely and hopping over to Gerald and giving him a cookie that Maria decorated, a bunny rabbit wearing a pink bow tie.

"Happy Eastewr Grandpa" Shadow exclaimed as the scientist took the egg and the hedgehog wagged his tail happily. He skipped around in circles around the professor as he took a bite and smiled.

Turning to Maria, he grinned at his granddaughter. "This is really good!" Maria smiled and kissed her grandpa's forehead, holding Shadow's hand as they skipped out of the room causing the old man to chuckle and to return to his work.

The Easter treats a huge success and everyone loved them (with some giggling at Shadow's decorations on the cookies). Afterwards, Maria used the rest of the cookie dough to make two large individual eggs for herself and Shadow. They decorated them and traded them, munching happily as they thought about the day.

* * *

"And done! Do you like it Julian?" Maria the Hedgehog asked as Shadow, Rouge and Omega were finishing the final touches on their eggs' paint jobs. Eggman walked over to his cousin and smiled brightly at the blonde hedgehog's work. The egg had an array of flowers of many different colors on it. Shadow and Rouge took a quick peek before returning to their eggs.

"It's beautiful Maria." the doctor complimented as Rouge nodded, adding more green paint to her tiny paintbrush. The female hedgehog smiled as she looked at her egg.

"He's right Maria. It's very vibrant." Shadow stated as he put his paintbrush down and frowned at his egg. "I know. It's better than mine."

The others looked at Shadow's egg and gasped in awe. His egg showed an angel version of Gerald, surrounded by light pink clouds as the sun was setting along the grassy hills. It truly was a beautiful sight. Maria looked at the black hedgehog and shook her head.

"Shadow, what are you talking about?" she stated. "It's amazing! The most beautiful egg I've ever saw!" the others nodded as Shadow blushed a little.

"Yeah!" Rouge agreed. "You did WAY better than me!"

They took a look at Rouge's egg and cringed. Red paint splatters were everywhere being surrounded by a giant green blob in the center of the egg. Eggman tried to suppress a chuckle as Omega finished his egg and nodded in satisfaction.

"Were you even trying?" Shadow asked Rouge as the bat shrugged, throwing her egg in the trash and sighing in fustration. The male hedgehog turned his attention to Omega's egg and nodded. The robot's egg was the inside of an car complete with several gears and chains that makes it work. Shadow put up a thumbs up as the robot admired his handiwork.

Rouge took out another egg, thinking carefully of what she could do. An idea popped in her mind as she began painting. Maria looked over at her cousin, who was typing away at his computer. She got up and walked over to him and spotted a rainbow egg with graceful white swirls on it. She gasped and observed the egg.

"Julian! This is absolutely beautiful!" she admired causing him to look at the egg as well and gasped as well. She opened it and a look of shock overtook her as a tiny fluffy baby bunny came out. It had a chocolate coat with light blue eyes, holding a tiny note. She took the note and gasped again, making her cousin and four friends turn to her.

_To you from the Easter Bunny._


End file.
